


History Remembered

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What history remembered, and what history forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Remembered

History remembered that Godric fought in three wars. History forgot that after the first he couldn’t produce a Patronus.

History remembered that Salazar loved snakes. History forgot that, as a teenager, he once found a half-drowned kitten and nursed it back to health.

History remembered that Helga had a gift for healing and a green thumb up to her elbow. History forgot that she was also had a passion for architecture, and that she designed Hogwarts.

History remembered that Salazar hated Muggles. History forgot that his youngest brother was accused of witchcraft, found guilty, and burned alive by Muggles from a nearby village, and that he was a Muggleborn himself.

History remembered that Rowena invented hundreds of spells. History forgot that, in her spare time, she wrote poetry and could usually be found at the top of a tree.

History remembered the parts that made them legend. History forgot the parts that made them human.


End file.
